A Happy Ending
by mykayakrocks
Summary: After the Nighthowler incident life for predators became harder. However, not all things are bad for the predators. Most are able to live peaceful lives despite the glares, and rude remarks they receive. Just like two good friends who had each other and that was enough. This is their story.


PROLOUGE: You Wanna Share?

After the Nighthowler incident the predator's image completely changed. The prey population, yet being the majority, still felt on edge with predators around. The trust between predator and prey had been broken. This made life for predators harder, which is ironic since a mammal from the prey population started this mess. However, not all things are bad for the predators. Most are able to live peaceful lives despite the glares, and rude remarks they receive. Just like two good friends who had each other and that was enough. This is their story.

PROLOUGE : You wanna share?

At Lionheart Daycare, in the small playroom, a young Timberwolf is getting scolded by his teacher. "What did i say about taking other peoples cookies?" The Timberwolf replies, " But i did- " The teacher raises his voice a little, " And how many times did I have to tell you this?"

The Timberwolf speaks softer now, " But i didn't do it." The teacher, Mr. O'Hare, says in a strong tone, "Well Sally Hoppington says you have been and she has proof too. I'm sorry young man but i'm afraid I have to call your parents, and inform them of this misbehavior. "

Suddenly a tiny white wolf approaches the teacher. He says with a tilt of his head and big puppy eyes, "Why are you angry Mr. O'Hare?"

Mr.O'Hare, startled, responds " W-Well you see young Gary here has been stealing others treats, which is very bad!"

" Why?" Says the white wolf. "Well because others wanted those cookies. ", says Mr.O'Hare. "I saw Sally take Alex's cookies, and then sh-she uh put them over there." The white wolf points to Gary's cubbie. Mr. O'Hare looks at the wolves as he doesn't believe them. "Okay then i'll have a talk with Sally and see what she has to say about this, but don't think you're off the hook just yet." Mr. O'Hare walks away looking irritated.

Gary speaks up, " Th-thanks for that." The white wolf turns his head, "Welcome." He puts out his paw to Gary. " Name's Larry." he says with a big smile which makes Gary smile as well. Gary shakes his paw. "I'm Gary."

"So did Sally really take those cookies?", Gary asks. "Nah, I did." Said Larry with a wide grin on his face. "Wait what!?" Gary says looking confused. "What? Hey, i got you out of trouble didn't I?"

Gary couldn't disagree, Larry did save him from getting punished afterall. "Well i won't tell" Gary says. "Well i hope you won't. " says Larry with a raised brow. Larry takes off his bag and unzips it pulling out a cookie from the front pocket, "You wanna share?" "Sure!" Says Gary. Larry breaks it in half, but it broke uneven.

"Oh darn" Larry said in a sad tone. Larry gave Gary a side glance then looked back at the broken cookie. Larry held out his paw with the 'half' of the cookie, "Here." "Are you sure? That's the bigger piece." Gary asks. " Yeah, afterall I've been the one taking them all." Larry and Gary let out a laugh. As the two wolves share the cookie they watch Sally crying as she gets scolded by Mr. O'Hare.

"Hey do you wanna come over to my home? My aunt is makin brownies." Asks Gary. "Yes!" shouts Larry. "Brownies are my favorite!" Larry exclaims while clapping his paws together.

As the day goes by Gary and Larry play games like tag, hide-and-seek, hopscotch, and they would race each other seeing who's fastest. Gary won at every event. Larry was getting irritated at how athletic Gary was. "No fair! You're too good." Larry says in a grumpy tone. "Well maybe if you didn't suck..." Gary says with his head held high.

Larry quickly pushes Gary, "No need to rub it in. " Gary just looks at Larry and grins. "And stop making that dumb face." Gary laughs, "Only if you stop making that dumb face... oh wait that's just your face!" Larry gives Gary a slap to the head, there's a pause, then they both start to laugh. Gary looks over the fence from the top of the slide.

"Oh no." Gary gives a sigh. "What is it?" Asks Larry. "It's my aunt, she's here." "Oh, so you have to go?" Larry says with disappointment as he looks down to the ground. "Wait aren't you coming over?" says Gary. Larry quickly raises his head with wide eyes, "oh yeah that's right!" Gary just cant help but to laugh at Larry. "Okay quit making fun of me. " " I cant help it if you make it too easy." Gary continues to laugh. Larry just rolls his eyes. "Alright lets go" says Larry.

They make it to Gary's Aunt's car. "Hi auntie". "Hurry the fuck up, we gotta go get them groceries John wants, and i dont have t- " Gary's aunt notices the white wolf. "Who's this?" "Well this is Larry, and i was wondering if he could come over" Gary says as if he's asking for some kind of miracle. Larry looks at Gary then to his aunt and senses some tension. He thinks about maybe saying something to break the ice, but before he does. "We don't have time for this shit just get in both of ya."

Gary and Larry quickly hop in the car. They head off to get the groceries and make their way back to Gary's home. It's a small apartment, it looks a little run down. It's anterior is made of bricks and just regular old roof tiles. They get inside and step on the cold tile floor that leads to cement brick walls and a small furnace in the living room.

"Aye you." Gary's aunt says to Larry. Larry turns his head and tilts it to the side. "When's ya parents picking you up?" Larry didnt think about that and explains how his mother is always busy with her coffee business, and that his father is out of town for a meeting. Gary's aunt cuts him off and says " well we aint gotta phone so i guess ya stayin the night here. Just gimmie ya ma's number tomorrow."

Gary leads Larry to his room and shows him around the house, which doesn't take long at all. "Nice place." Larry says unconvincingly. "Its okay i know it's not fancy- " Larry cuts him off, " no no it's not that bad, honest." Gary admires that Larry is trying to be nice. They hear a yell from downstairs, "AYE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" It's Gary's aunt.

They hurry downstairs where Gary's aunt has a tray of brownies out. "Happy birthday gare-bare" says Gary's aunt. Larry looks at Gary, "it's your birthday?" "Oh yeah, heh, it is isnt it. Well as promised my aunts best brownies!" Gary's aunt speaks up, " well dont get too crazy i don't need ya'll runnin around on a sugar high."

Gary hands Larry a brownie. Larry takes a bite savoring the taste. He starts to smile and looks as if everything melted away and it was just him and the brownie. "Uh, hey there? Helloo earth to Larry? LARRY!" shouts Gary. Larry snaps out of whatever daze he was in. "Oh sorry, but these are really good! Can i have another!?" "You better! I didnt make these for nuthin', plus i gotta watch my figure so i aint havin any." Says Gary's aunt.

The two wolves enjoy their brownies and finish the day watching scary movies. The two wolves make their way upstairs feeling tired and scared."U-uh do you mind if i stay in your bed t-tonight ?" Larry says frightened. "Y-yeah no p-problem." Says Gary. They make their way to Gary's room turning on every light they pass by. One light begins to flicker and they start screaming and run into Gary's bed covering themselves with blankets. The two fall alseep holding on to on another.

Larry wakes up in the middle of the night. He nudges Gary awake with his paws still curled up cause of the cold apartment. "Eh, what is it?" Gary says sounding tired and confused. "Hey could you promise me something?" Gary not really understanding what's going on says, "uh, sure what is it?" Larry says, " would you promise that we'll be friends forever?" Gary sits up a little and says, " Of course, friends forever!" He holds out a pinky. Larry holds out his and they wrap their pinkies. " There it's a promise!" Says Gary as he lays back down and yawns. "Okay" says Larry as he falls back asleep staring at his pinky.

18 years later*

CHAPTER 1: Almost There

"Okay, okay now angle it down and push up."

"Like this?"

"Ah, it's loose come on just a little more.

Alright i'm gonna turn on my right. Just keep pushing right there."

"Okay."

"Almost there. Push harder"

"Alright get ready."

Larry pushes one last time and the couch slips through the door frame. "Haha, Yes! We did it!" Shouts Gary. "More like i did it. I was the one doing all the pushing."

Larry walks in wearing a blue muscle tank top, black cargo shorts, a black watch, sunglasses on top of his head, and his black and blue cheetah airs. Gary is wearing a burgundy form fitting shirt, black underarmor joggers, and his timberlands.

Pointing at himself Gary says, "Yeah well I did all the lifting." Larry rolls his eyes and contiunes to walk into the apartment that leads into the kitchen and living room. "It is a nice place though." Says Larry looking out the french window in the living room. It has an amazing view of the city 3 stories up. "It better! I mean 1 1/2 baths, washer and dryer, big o'l living room, a marble kitchen with an island, two bedrooms, and only $950 a month! Its insane that we even found this place."

"Yeah it's great but are you sure we can afford it?" Questions Larry. "Yup, my job pays plenty. I can probably handle the rent, water, and electricity." Says Gary. Larry gives Gary a menacing look. Gary leans back with an arm in front of him as if he was blocking "Hey whats that look for?" Larry sighs and his ears fall flat, "You dont have to do all that. I'm getting a job tomorrow so I'll be able to help out too."

Gary leans in and puts his paw on Larry's shoulder


End file.
